fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Skyler
Skyler is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Wingeria. Appearance Skyler has a light skin and short red hair. She wears steam-punk style clothing, an off-white dress with gold buttons and a dark red tie held by a gold buckle, worn with a brown and black-stripped bodice held with a red belt with gold buckle. She wears a classic-style black hat with a white ribbon, black cuffs with gold buckles, and gold-trimmed glasses. She also wears black shoes with dark red laces and brown soles. Styles Style B Skyler wears a long-sleeved shirt with golden tube on the ends, white gloves, brown tunic, gold-trimmed goggles with moderate green lens, white and red-striped skirt with a brown belt with hanging pockets on it. Orders Papa's Wingeria *3 Calypso Boneless Wings (left) *6 Honey Mustard Strips (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in a Pumpernickel Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Mushrooms *Mustard *Drink and Popcorn **Small Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **3 Chocolate Coins *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Cherry, Shamrock Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cotton Puffs *Rainbow Sherbet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Pomegranates *Coconut Shavings *2 Cloudberries, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Radiatori *Beefy Bolognese *Crushida Pepper *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Cloveroni *Beefy Bolognese *Lucky Dust *4 Prosciutto *5 Mushrooms *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cinnamon Rolls *Chai Tea Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Topping *Cookie, Blondie, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Boston Cream **Vanilla Icing **Carmel Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular French Cruller with Whipped Cream **Chocolate Icing **Dreamsicle Drizzle *Chocolate Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Chocolate Chips *Pumpkin Long John with Mint Cream **Vanilla Icing **Key Lime Drizzle **Lucky Sevens Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Calypso Tofu Skewers (left) *6 Honey Mustard Hog Wings (right) *3 Cheese Cubes (left) Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese Slices (left) *6 Sausage Slices (left) *6 Prosciutto Slices (right) *Light Bake *6 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Pretzel Bread with Havarti Cheese *Ketchup *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Mushrooms *Balsamic Dressing *Light Cook *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Rico's Chili Holiday (Christmas) *Fruitcake Bread with Havarti Cheese *Cranberry Chuntey *Salami *Sauteed Onions *Mushrooms *Balsmic Dressing *Light Cook *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Nacho Sauce **Rico's Chili Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Cherry, Cloudberry *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Shaved Coconut **Chocolate Coin, Shamrock *Cupcake 2: **White Frosting **Mint Shavings **Shamrock, Chocolate Coin Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Mocha Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Shaved Coconuts **3 Cherries *Cupcake 2: **Sunglow Frosting **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cloudberry, Cherry, Cloudberry Papa's Bakeria *Traditional Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Streusel Topping *Pistachios (all over) *6 Cherries (inner ring) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Crust *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Celtic Knot Crust *Pistachios (all over) *6 Chocolate Coins (inner ring) *6 Cherries (inner ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Pita Shell with Pork *Onions *Lettuce *Verde Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Pork *Diced Green Chiles *Onions *Lettuce *Creamy Tomatillio Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 29 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 13 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 59 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 58 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 64 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 38 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 13 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 18 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coin. *In Papa's Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lucky Dust. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Chocolate Coins. Papa's Next Chefs *2014: She lost to Sasha in the second round of the Mango division, but she earned enough votes to get the third place, along with Gremmie. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this outfit: Trivia *Her outfit is similar to steam punk styles. *She and Xolo are the only Papa's Wingeria debutants who don't have flipdeck bios yet. *Her name comes from Skystone, which refers to one of Flipline's old games. *Her Wingeria/HD combinations are similar to that of Scooter's. Order Tickets Skyler Wingeria.png|Skyler's Wingeria order Skyle hot.png|Skyler's Hot Doggeria order Skyler-order-st. paddy's day-cupcakeria.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Cup.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria regular order Skyler FHD.png|Skyler's Freezeria HD order Skyler St.png|Skyler's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler Pastaria.png|Skyler's Pastaria regular order Skyler's Freezeria To Go order.png|Skyler's Freezeria To Go! order Skyler St Paddy.png|Skyler's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler normal.png|Skyler's Donuteria regular order Skyler wingeria.png|Skyler's Wingeria HD order Skyler PTG.png|Skyler's Pizzeria To Go! order Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas.png|Skyler's Cheeseria order during Christmas Skyler's Cheeseria Order.png|Skyler's Cheeseria regular order Skyler Paddy CTG.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Skyler (Regular).png|Skyler's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Skyler cupcakeria HD.png|Skyler's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Skyler's Regular Bakeria order.png|Skyler's Bakeria regular order skylertmhs.png|Skyler's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day skylertmh.png|Skyler's Taco Mia HD regular order Gallery skyler1.PNG skyler playing game machine.png Skylerperfect.png|Perfect score on Skyler! Skyler outside of wingeria.png kenji and skyler.png|Skyler and Kenji watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium pinch and skyler.png|Skyler and Pinch Hitwell watching a baseball match in Griller Stadium Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 3.png Perfect Cupcakes for Skyler 4.png Skyler's pleasedom.PNG|This is all wrong! Skyler in Papa's Pastaria.png Edna perfect.png|Edna and Skyler get perfect donuts! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.16.29.png|Skyler not happy with such donuts Screen shot 2014-09-25 at 19.53.00.png|Skyler is not pleased with her order in Donuteria Screen shot 2014-09-17 at 19.32.14.png|Skyler plays Cactus McCoy Bandicam 2016-09-29 20-12-40-395.jpg Skyler perfect wings.png|Perfect wings for Skyler Fan Art Skyler art.png Skyler RoS.png|A Remants of Skystone version of Skyler Skyler pony.png|Pony Skyler by ScooterGirl1500 Skyler.PNG|EightballPixels strikes again! BoredSkyler.png pixel skyler new.png|Made by LavenderSunset Skyler win zpsd4retjgf.png|Made on Recolor.me SkylerChibiMaker.jpg|Skyler chibi maker Skyler and Scooter By NyanNyanSensei.jpg|Scooter and Skyler - Made by NyanNyanSensei skyler without glasses.png|Skyler without glasses Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Wingeria Debuts Category:S Characters